Hikari Madoka
is the daughter of Daigo and Rena and the older sister of Tsubasa. History Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light After the battle with Queen Monera, the entire Super GUTS reunite to celebrate their victory and Iruma soon receives a visit later that day from a little girl who Iruma thinks that she strays but this girl said that she came to meet Iruma and then Rena paid a visit to Iruma, which revealed that this girl is the daughter of Daigo and Rena. And then, Seiichi, Tetsuo, and Horii also visit Iruma's place, reunite each other for 9 years didn't meet. In the end, Seiichi gives Iruma some roses. Ultraman Dyna In the end of the series, Daigo rescued Asuka from the Martian dunes and brought him to his bio-dome where he met his family. Later, after Dyna was sucked into a wormhole, Daigo is seen in his damaged garden musing aloud that he wished Asuka good luck, somehow knowing he was still alive. Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant While in a mission with Neo Super GUTS, Tsubasa (the son of Daigo and Rena and Hikari's younger brother), she speaks to Tsubasa through the radio and said that they already celebrated a party for Tsubasa's graduation and when Tsubasa returning, he is caught in a sudden storm and encounters a monster. In aftermath of the battle, Tsubasa met Mahoroba for the last time and noted her similarities to his sister, Hikari, hinting that she may be their ancestor. He soon repaired the GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior and return to his proper timeline through unknown means. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers In the end of the movie, an alternate Daigo has become an astronaut and his marriage with Rena has made into public. While Hikari, Daigo's daughter playing, she meets the girl in red shoes, similar to Daigo and his friends as they play with Hanejiro. Their family along with other Ultra Brothers' families together exiting the Earth and head to Nebula M78. Gallery Hikari's first apperance.png|Hikari's first appearance Daigo Family.jpg|Daigo, Rena and Hikari Rena & Hikari.png|Rena & Hikari in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Hikari with Tsubasa.png|Hikari with her younger brother, Tsubasa Hikari and her parents in Superior.png|Hikari with her parents in Superior Trivia * Her given name Hikari (ヒカリ) means "Light", which means she shares the name with an Ultra Warrior, Ultraman Hikari (ウルトラマン・ヒカリ). * Almost all of Hikari's appearances have been as a child. She only appeared as an adult in Revival of the Ancient Giant as the photograph in Tsubasa's pocket. An ancient hunter named Mahoroba that looks exactly like Hikari appears in the play. * Hikari Madoka is perhaps the character who is portrayed by the most actors. In Tiga & Dyna, she is portrayed by Mizuho Kanamori (金森みずほ Kanamori Mizuho), while in Revival of the Ancient Giant she is portrayed by Yuri Yamazaki (山崎ゆり Yamazaki Yuri), and in Super 8 Ultra Brothers she is portrayed by Rashi Rashimoto (橋本来留美 Rashimoto Rashi). Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilians